


i won't abandon you. i promise.

by fullmetalscully



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Mafia, Angst, F/M, Mutual Pining, Protectiveness, Romance, Royai - Freeform, royai both being as stubborn as each other, warring families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullmetalscully/pseuds/fullmetalscully
Summary: "Who will you choose, Roy?" Riza asked. Her voice would barely have carried the length of the room. "Me, an old friend, or your family?""You know I can't take sides," he whispered."I know." A strained smile crossed her face. "But I had to ask.""I'm the objective party. I have to be."Mafia AU. Royai.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this idea came to me at 3am on sunday night (monday morning?) and i wrote it there and then in like 20 minutes lmao but i'm feeling it
> 
> idk where this is going yet but i've got ideas for about 6/7 chapters. this is really just something to keep me sane and entertained. chapters will be posted once they're done and this will probably be finished in a few days.
> 
> hope you enjoy! <3

"Time for me to go, Ma'am," the detective announced.

Riza watched as he shrugged jacket on, hiding his shoulder holster underneath the expensive piece of clothing. Two guns were strapped to his person, subtly disappearing from view.

"I'll be in touch if anything further comes up." His tone was soft and sympathetic. His eyes tried to convey his sorrow at her predicament – they were so dark and so kind – and Riza couldn't look away.

She'd lost the only family she'd ever known. While her father wasn't exactly the most caring figure, he was still family. He was company, even if it was in complete silence. Despite feeling alone while Berthold was alive, now was completely different. The loneliness and uncertainty for her future now her father was gone threatened to crush her completely. This man's kindness was a welcome break. He couldn't do much for her, Riza knew that, but his concern allowed her to breathe easy for a moment.

"Thank you, Detective Mustang," she replied politely. Letting out a long breath, Riza stood and prepared to walk him to the door.

"Do you have any family I can contact for you?"

Riza's stomach twisted painfully. She shook her head. "No."

He was silent.

They arrived at her door. She was suddenly afraid. Once the detective left, she'd be alone once more.

"I'm sorry, Riza."

The use of her first name caused her to pause.

"Thank you, Sir," she replied. She didn't meet his gaze, opting to keep her eyes on the floor.

The Detective's feet shifted.

"Can I speak to you off the record?" he requested. "As a friend?"

 _No_. She couldn't have that closeness. Not with him.

"Yes," she breathed. She couldn't help herself.

"I'm so sorry. I know my family, and this wasn't them. They wouldn't do this. Not to him."

Riza's shoulders sagged. She didn't want to hear excuses.

"Despite being opposing families, there was a respect there for Berthold. There was an unspoken treaty between them. They wouldn't kill him." His tone was earnest but Riza didn't care. She was tired.

Detective Mustang could try all he liked, fight tooth and nail, to bring her father's killer to justice, but it wouldn't matter. Not to those who owned the police force and paid off it's officers. Whoever did this, if they wanted the truth buried, they would get it buried. It could be the truth. It may be in Roy's eyes, but to the Mustang's, Berthold Hawkeye's death was beneficial to them. It left his only child in charge – alone and overwhelmed completely. She was in _way_ over her head in this.

Roy believed he could do this, though. Riza admired him for that. He hadn't lost his ideology or his desire to do good in the world over the years. She respected him for that. Too bad it would do no good against the Mafia.

"Who will you choose, Roy?" Riza asked. Her voice would barely have carried the length of the room. "Me, an old friend, or your family?"

"You know I can't take sides," he whispered.

"I know." A strained smile crossed her face. "But I had to ask."

"I'm the objective party. I have to be."

Riza nodded. "I know." And she did. He'd left this ridiculous fued behind and gone into police work. He was no longer a part of it. Now, with her father gone, Riza was at the heart of it. Stuck. Trapped. Alone, while the Mustang family and the Bradley family began to press, suffocating her. Her father was dead by one of their hand's. She would be next. It was only a matter of time.

Riza didn't care anymore. She was tired of it all. It had robbed her of everything. Her family, her best friend, her childhood. Gone. One was still here – Roy – but he'd picked his side. He'd escaped while he could. Riza was never given that luxury and now, never would.

"I have to go," he mumbled, but didn't move. Indecision ruled him for a moment and Riza just watched. "Call me if you need anything, okay?" he stressed. A business card was pressed into her hands but Riza barely felt it.

"Riza?" Roy called to her. Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, knees bent slightly as be tried to catch her eyes. Blinking, she returned to him. She'd spaced out in her despair.

Relief flooded his face and Roy pulled her tightly against his chest. Baffled, she blinked again, but that action only brought tears with it. Unable to resist, she lifted her hands to clutch at his jacket.

"We could run away together," he murmured into her hair. "You and me –"

"It's too late for that," Riza whispered into his shirt.

"It's not. Fuck them. We can run, right now –"

"Roy, stop," she begged.

There was nowhere to run. They'd all find her eventually. Plus, she wouldn't drag him back into a life he'd already escaped. She ignored the part of her brain that whispered he was willing to leave it all, _risk it all_ , for her. There was no place for that thought in her mind or that sentiment in her heart. Maybe, if her father was still alive, but not now.

"Don't make this any harder than it already is," she sniffed.

He pressed a kiss into her hair and Riza squeezed her eyes tightly closed. _Damn him_.

Pulling away, he caught her gaze. "I won't abandon you. I promise." His voice was quiet but his tone was firm. The determination in his eyes told Riza he wouldn't leave this be. She knew him well, had done for years, and that look spelled trouble. She feared it would only end in disappointment or devastation for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Her father’s killer was never found.

Riza expected as much, but it still terrified her to know someone was out there, pulling the strings from the shadows and working their way towards killing her as well. No attempt had been made on her life yet, however she wasn’t stupid. She wasn’t as naive as she’d been before Berthold’s death. It would come, in time. Whoever it was, they were torturing her by making her wait. Every time Riza stepped out the door of her father’s mansion, it could be her last.

All staff had been dismissed. She couldn’t risk their lives by employing them. Not that her father had many – just a gardener and a kindly old housekeeper who’d helped manage the house for him while he worked. The poor old woman had almost refused to leave. Riza hated to do it to her, but it meant she would be safe.

“ _Miss Riza, I must stay,_ ” she’d pleaded. “ _I would never forgive myself for leaving you to fight this alone –_ ”

“ _There’s nothing to fight,_ ” Riza replied. Because there wasn’t. She had no resources, no supplies, and no allies to help her. Her father’s speciality was working alone. While he did it extremely well, it left Riza floundering alone with all this money and influence to move.

“ _I won’t put you at risk_ ,” Riza added, explaining her reasons to her housekeeper. “ _I can’t_.”

With the promise to give her a call if she needed anything, the two parted ways.

Riza hadn’t spoken to her since and didn’t plan to. Anything she did would just put her further at risk.

A knock at her front door disturbed Riza from her reading. Glancing at the clock and noting the time, she eased her book down quietly. Slipping a hand underneath the cushion next to her on the couch, Riza retrieved the gun she’d hidden there and slipped it into the waistband of her trousers.

It paid to be careful in this life.

Calmly, she walked to the door. All curtains were drawn, shutting out the dark night. A strategy. If no one could see in, then no one could see her concealing a weapon. It also meant a sniper shot was less likely. Not impossible, she’d learned very early on in life. Sniper bullets pierced curtains very well and had still managed to kill her mother in her bedroom while she’d brushed Riza’s hair. But every precaution was needed.

“Good evening, Ma’am.”

Riza stared back at Detective Mustang warily. It was late. What did he want?

“Apologies for the late interruption.”

“Not at all,” she reassured him, but only out of politeness. “Come in.”

The door was locked behind him. Riza slid the bolt over to make it secure.

“Would you like a drink?” she offered, not meeting his eyes.

“Water would be lovely, thank you.”

He followed her through to the kitchen. It was spotless. Her anxiety and worry worked wonders for the cleanliness of this massive home. Anything to keep her mind off her impending doom as she struggled to keep things together both mentally and professionally.

Once her guest’s needs were seen to, she offered him a seat by the vast dining table.

“Can I take your jacket for you?”

“Thank you.”

His two weapons were revealed once his jacket was off. It was a stark reminder that this meeting had to be strictly professional. It had been two months since she’d last seen him, and it was long enough to get over him.

 _Impossible_ , the voice in her head whispered, which Riza promptly shut up.

“What can I help you with, Detective?”

“It’s a follow up meeting regarding your father’s case. I can only apologise no further development has been made.” His tone was sincere, and his expression was filled with sorrow.

“I expected as much,” she replied quietly.

Frustration was clear as day in his tone. He wanted to do good in the world, and do good by Riza by helping, but it was impossible. One detective against possibly two mafia families was nothing. He’d never survive. Riza only prayed he dropped it now before it broke him.

“It’s not good enough,” he replied, his tone sour.

“Roy,” Riza replied tiredly. “Let it go. Please.”

“Never.” His tone and his expression were defiant.

“It’s not worth it.”

“You’re always worth it.”

Her eyes fluttered closed and Riza lifted her fingers to massage her temples. Holding her head in her hands would be the more preferable action, but that revealed too much.

“Not anymore. I can’t be.”

“I strongly disagree –”

“Roy, please.” Her voice cracked and she hated it. “You can’t be dragged into this. You _escaped_. You got out. I won’t be the reason for your return.”

“Let me worry about myself,” he argued, but his tone was soft. His arm was outstretched on the table, palm facing upwards. It was an invitation to take his hand that she sorely wanted to accept but knew it would do more harm than good. “I told you I wouldn’t abandon you, and I meant it.”

“It will get you killed.” Riza swallowed past the lump in her throat. “I can’t have that.”

“I’m protected by the police –”

“They _own_ the police, Roy,” Riza cut in, voice rising in volume. “That means your family and the Bradleys own you professionally. You can’t be seen with me, never mind associate with me.”

“I don’t care.”

“You _should_.”

Riza was out of her chair and pacing. Distancing everyone had helped so far, but he was being so _stubborn._ His persistence at her lost cause would only get him killed. She couldn’t be the reason for that. It would end her.

“Riza –” His voice was so soft it was unfair.

“Please. Go.”

Nobody moved. No one spoke. The air between them was heavy after her request.

“I can’t leave you,” Roy whispered. “I won’t.”


	3. Chapter 3

Riza’s eyes fluttered closed. She was frozen in the middle of her dining room. Everything was threatening to unravel inside of her because of _him_. It was so unfair, but he’d always had the knack for it. He knew her better than anyone else.

“You _have_ to leave me behind,” she whispered.

“I _won’t_.”

“ _Roy_ –”

Arms were circled around her tightly. Riza stiffened, then tried to break free from his grasp, but couldn’t. His hold was too strong. _Just like it always had been_. What was once a strong source of comfort felt like it was suffocating her. It was a tragedy, really, but it was only because they couldn’t be together like she so desperately wished to.

“Please,” she begged him. “Stop.”

They were back here again – an embrace that was a dangerous idea. With his arms around her she felt safe, and Riza hated herself for it. It was weakness. It was something that may get him killed.

“I won’t leave you alone to fight this. I’ll be right by your side.” His tone was firm.

“You’ll get yourself killed,” she murmured. “I can’t be the reason for that.”

“You won’t be. The Bradleys have approached me, trying to get me in their pocket. A stupid idea, given my history and my family, but I appreciate their gall to try. I already told my family I’m out. I need somewhere to go.”

The lilt of his voice upturned on the last statement. Riza paused.

“You’ve got the capital,” he prompted. “And I need an alliance.”

“No.” She pulled away, shaking her head. What he was suggesting was ridiculous.

“You need allies in this fight,” Roy argued further.

“You escaped this fight,” she argued. “I won’t drag you back into this life. Especially not into my mess.”

“I can help.”

Riza’s shoulders sagged. Ever since he was a boy, he’d always been too stubborn for his own good. It was wearing her thin, but not in the way he hoped. Her resolve wasn’t waning, but he was exhausting her. It was a pointless fight. It was ridiculous fight. But he was determined, like always.

Roy’s hands slipping to rest upon her upper arms. He dipped low to catch her eye. With one glance she became undone. Riza’s knees shook and her hands lifted to grasp his biceps tightly. Sobs made her body tremble, but she was secured in Roy’s hold once more. He kept her steady, like always.

Growing up they’d had to be sneaky when they met up. He’d always managed to find her when she needed him the most. It was an uncanny ability.

There was a time though when they could be friends. When they’d first met, her father and Roy’s adoptive mother had been allies. They’d played freely between both houses, young and carefree. Then, a murder and the blame pinpointed to one party tore them apart.

Berthold was sure they’d killed his wife. They’d gotten close to the Hawkeye family and killed Riza’s mother, trying to end Berthold too. Riza still remembers that night perfectly. In memories she was suddenly twelve years old again. Her mother’s blood sprayed over her face and wet her hair. Confused, Riza had turned in place to watch her mother fall to the floor, eyes wide and mouth parted in a silent scream. The curtains had rustled in the night air, parting just enough that someone could see inside the room.

 _Always keep the curtains drawn at night, little Riza,_ her mother had warned. It was met with a smile and a kiss on her nose, so the young girl didn’t fully realise the implication of the statement.

She quickly realised it.

Berthold had found them both. Riza crying silently in her shock as she stared down at her dead mother’s form. Apparently, they’d been there for fifteen minutes. If Riza had shouted for help, her mother might have been saved. By the time her father found them, it was too late.

After that, all ties were cut. It was six years before Riza saw Roy again, and that was only after he’d sneaked into the grounds and climbed up to her balcony. After the attack, her father trained her in firearms and how to wield a knife so she could defend herself. After he deemed her fit enough to protect herself, that was the last full conversation they’d had. With a knife pressed to Roy’s throat, she’d realised who it was in front of her.

They’d been sneaky, but they’d managed it. Over the years she’d grown to love him. At first, it was as a friend. Then, he showed her more care than anyone ever had. He’d preached then about them running away together, and they’d planned it all, only for him to disappear and not return for six months. Through their secret messaging, Riza discovered one of his sisters caught wind of their secret meetings. No threat was made, but he wanted to keep her safe, so they laid low. Another six months later, he’d returned as a Detective. Expression serious and unrelenting, he’d changed. At the time, Riza wasn’t sure if it was for the best.

It hadn’t been. Not for their personal relationship, anyway. He was only ever professional towards her. Not that they had much opportunity to talk after his career change. No secret messages were left and he appeared to cut ties with her all together.

Riza understood, though. They were young and dumb. They were playing with fire and it had been _so_ dangerous. She’d never hold it against him. For all she knew, his family had threatened Riza to keep him away. He was the type to sacrifice his happiness to keep her safe.

“I’m going to die,” she whispered into his chest. His grip tightened. “I know that already. Everything’s a mess and I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m an easy target, just what they wanted.”

“I won’t let that happen.” His tone was fierce and unrelenting.

“Not even you can protect me from them.”

Pulling away and with one hand on her shoulder, gripping it tight, he lifted his other to cup her cheek. His thumb swiped away at the tears falling, making her whimper. “I will do everything in my power to keep you safe,” Roy vowed. “Everything and everyone else be damned. These past two months I’ve tried…” He trailed off, dropping his gaze. “I tried to stay away, but I can’t.” His voice cracked. His eyes lifted to meet hers. “You’re all that matters to me. That’s always been the case.”

Riza studied his face. His determination didn’t falter, leading her to believe this was the truth. He was an open book. Heart always on his sleeve. Her weakness.


	4. Chapter 4

There was a muffled pop as she was tackled to the floor. Indignation blossomed throughout her. _What_ was he doing?

Then the pain came.

Her spine hit the floor painfully but that was forgotten. It was nothing compared to the deep ache in her left arm.

“Riza?” Roy shouted to her. His hands were flying across her body with abandon and Riza wasn’t sure why –

Another pop. Blinking her eyes open, Roy was crouched over her body, one of his guns raised. They were pointed towards the window. He shot twice, the sound cutting through her chest. Gasping on the floor, she tried to roll her body away from the firing gun to ease her discomfort. It was so _loud_.

“Shooter at the Hawkeye Mansion,” Roy barked. “Riza, can you hear me?”

She nodded. Tears spilled down to her cheeks. The agony was consuming her. She focussed on Roy’s eyes. The dark depths had always kept her grounded before. It was a last-ditch effort to focus, but it worked beautifully.

First thing first, what had happened? Was this an attempt on her life? Had it finally come? Was this her end?

“I won’t let you die,” Roy growled. Apparently, she’d voiced her thoughts aloud. “The bullet cut through your upper arm. It’s just a flesh wound.”

Riza’s eyes closed of their own accord.

“Stay with me,” Roy begged.

His desperation and sorrow pried her heavy lids open. _His eyes. Focus on his eyes_. Suddenly Roy was right over her. One of his hands was cupping her cheek lovingly, like he’d done just minutes ago.

“Do you remember when we were kids,” he whispered, swiping his thumb across her cheek. “And we had all those talks about where we’d go in the world?”

Riza whimpered, not just in pain, and managed to nod. Of course, she remembered. How could she forget some of her most cherished memories?

“I can’t go on all those adventures without you,” he whispered. His voice hitched with emotion. “So hang on for me, okay? Help is on the way.”

It was an effort, but she managed to nod again. A flesh wound wasn’t the most serious injury, but it was agony and threatening her consciousness. She was fading but she didn’t want to leave him because Riza knew Roy would just worry.

_Focus on his eyes…_

Just one second… She could close her eyes and rest them for one second…

“ _You_ helped start this,” she heard Roy growl.

His fingers gripped her torso tighter. She was pulled against his body. She was secure. Her head rolled to the side, bumping into his chest. The leather from his shoulder holster pressed into her cheek, but it was nothing compared to the discomfort and pain in her arm. His shirt felt wet… She wasn’t sure why.

“Help us.”

His demands were met with silence. Then, she was moving again… Drifting…

Blinking her eyes open, her vision was blurred. The world spun, deep red and brown colours blending into one. It was no longer the familiar colours she recognised in her own home. Tilting her head. Roy’s chin came into view. His jaw was set, and he looked furious. His lips were pressed into a thin line.

What were the red splotches on his jawline?

Pain shot through Riza’s arm as she was laid down on something soft. The movement had jostled her injured arm. She groaned quietly, not quite conscious enough to form any other sound.

“Riza?” He was worried. Why was he worried? What was happening? “Riza, I’ve got you, okay?” Roy reassured. There was a pressure on her hand which she tried to return but could only manage to twitch her digits. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

The pressure disappeared and then there was silence. Her head rolled and her eyelids were heavy as she tried to focus on her surroundings, but there was no chance it would happen.

Eyelids fluttered closed and Riza was drifting again, fading into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

“Please,” Riza pleaded. Her eyes welled with tears. “Don’t tell him I’ve left.” She almost couldn’t get the words out.

The woman before her eyed Riza silently.

“I – I love him,” Riza whispered. “And I can’t bear the thought of him getting caught up in this mess again because of me.”

Madame Mustang took a long drag of her cigarette. The smoke passed the woman’s lips slowly as she remained silent, continuing to regard Riza. Her eyes never left Riza’s for a second.

“You love him?”

It was the first words she spoken since sitting down at Riza’s bedside. She’d considered the fact the Madame was here to finish the job and kill her once and for all, but that wasn’t the Mustang family’s style.

“I do. Always have,” Riza admitted.

“You ashamed of it?” Her question was sharp.

Riza shook her head. “Never.”

She couldn’t lie to the matriarch. Her “nemesis”. Plus, Riza was on her turf. It would be foolish to cross and lie to the Mustang Family leader in her own home. She’d never make it out alive.

Another long drag of her cigarette. “I always knew you two would find your way back to one another,” the Madame revealed. “Despite our efforts to keep you apart.”

“We were children,” Riza bit back. “We shouldn’t have been a part of your games.”

The Madame smiled. It was unnerving. “Games?” An eyebrow arched. “No, you shouldn’t have, but in this life, there is no choice. I expected more from him.”

“You expected too much from an innocent child.” Riza regarded her silently as the Madame took a drag of her tobacco. The action felt like a threat, daring Riza to push further. “Children shouldn’t be forced to hate just because of a name. No one should.” She was playing with fire, but she would stand up for herself.

“It’s a good outlook to have,” the Madame murmured to herself, tapping her chin with a well-manicured finger. “Wasted on people like us, though.”

“It shouldn’t be.”

The Madame’s eyes flashed for a brief second. “Back to business,” she interrupted. Obviously, this wasn’t going in the direction she wanted. Riza was pressing her buttons, apparently. “Is that truly what you wish? For him to never find you. After that comment?”

Riza nodded. “Please. He escaped this life.” The Madame’s eyebrow twitched as Riza said that, and she was secretly pleased. “I don’t want to be the reason he’s dragged back into something he hates.” Another twitch. Playing with fire, sure, but it was the truth. This woman was relentless in her targeting of the Hawkeye family. It was all business. Nothing personal. But Riza would get her digs in where she could if this was going to be the case.

The Madame nodded. “I will honour your request.”

Riza’s shoulders relaxed. One less thing to worry about. As long as he was safe, that was all that mattered. “Thank you.”

Working together was a grand idea. In an ideal world they would. This was far from an ideal world though, especially when people were attempting to assassinate her in her own home.

“I’m sorry it has come to this, Riza.”

Surprised, she met the Madame’s gaze. “What?”

“This.” She gestured towards Riza’s injured arm with a wave of her cigarette. “Despite turning rivals, there was a treaty between Berthold and I. We didn’t kill your father. I promise.”

Riza wasn’t sure how much of that she could accept as the truth. Roy had said the same thing and she’d believed him, but coming from the Madame too… It was hard to dismiss it as a lie, but she still couldn’t trust this woman. Not after all she’d witnessed over the years.

“As a show of faith and to right past wrongs, we would be happy to look into it for you.”

 _Don’t trust her_. Riza’s instincts were screaming at her.

“I already know the truth is buried,” Riza replied. She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “It’s just me from now on, Madame. An easy target. Why would you give me a show of faith?” The challenge was warranted, Riza thought. “If I was gone, life would get a lot easier for you.”

“Call it a favour to my son.”

It was interesting that was all Riza was to her now. “ _A favour_.” Not the daughter of a powerful, opposing mafia family. Not a rival, but a charity case. Hell, the Madame could have struck Riza down in this bed by now, but she hadn’t. Where that left Riza’s future with the Mustang family, she didn’t know. While in the lion’s den, she wasn’t going to poke and prod to try and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Leaving the Mustang household was the hardest thing she’d ever done. It was hard because she did it alone. Gritting her teeth, Riza pushed through the pain in her arm as she walked down the street. It had remained a dull pain since she awoke at the Madame’s house two hours ago, but the throb was steadily getting worse.

She had to move though. Roy was working for the next twelve hours. She had time, but she had to act fast.

It took an hour for her to walk home. Once indoors, Riza leaned heavily against her front door. Pushing off, she stumbled for her mobile phone, dialling with shaking hands. It was covered in blood. Her blood. It must have fallen from her pocket last night and Roy had left it here in his haste to get her help.

“Mrs Henderson?” Riza rasped into the phone.

“… _Riza_?”

“It’s me. I hate to do this to you… But I need your help.”

“Where are you?” No other questions asked. Her tone was ready and determined to help.

“At home. I need a doctor.”

Riza hadn’t expected any care from the Madame so wasn’t surprised when it didn’t come. Despite being “a favour” to Roy, a check-up from a doctor would keep Riza alive and well, the opposite goal for the Mustang family. Once Riza was gone, the Hawkeye influence would be gone from the city and the world would open up for them. Buildings would be snapped up, both the Mustangs and the Bradleys fighting a bloody battle to try to make the most money.

“On my way. I’ll bring one with me.”

“I’ll also need that security detail you promised, if it’s still available?” Riza bit her lip, bracing against the discomfort the request brought with it. She was sick of feeling so scared. She was _tired_ of being so uncertain for her future. It was time to take things into her own hands, however that meant pushing Roy away. She didn’t want to do it. Who would want to push away the person they loved? But it was a necessary sacrifice.

“Of course.” Mrs Henderson was scribbling furiously on the other side of the phone. About what, Riza didn’t know. All she knew now was pain as her arm turned numb with pain. Her knees were beginning to shake with the effort to remain upright. “How many people do you need?”

“Enough to circle the property,” Riza forced out. She leaned heavily on the wall again. She needed the security to keep Roy away. He may find a way in. She wouldn’t be surprised if he did. It had been done before, after all, but she had to try. If he wasn’t so damn _stubborn_ she wouldn’t have to resort to such tricks.

“On my way. I’ll be ten minutes.”

“Thank you,” she breathed.

For security reasons she couldn’t leave the front door open and unattended. An attempt on her life had only been made last night. Anything could walk through that door. Riza shivered at the thought her dining room hadn’t been cleaned up yet. She didn’t want to think about that task right now. Not when she could barely stand.

True to her word, Mrs Henderson knocked and appeared ten minutes later. She gasped and paused in the doorway, then rushed straight over to Riza, who was still leaning against the wall.

“What happened?” her old housekeeper asked briskly.

“Just the usual shit,” Riza quipped tiredly. Mrs Henderson was no stranger to her father’s business and had been on more clean up details than Riza was probably aware of. Her loyalties lay firmly with the Hawkeye family and was the only person Riza trusted to help her right now.

With lips pursed, Mrs Henderson grasped her elbow gently to guide her through to the living area.

“A hit?”

Riza nodded. “They missed me, though.”

“When?” Mrs Henderson growled.

“… Last night.” Her lips pursed tighter. “I had to lay low until I knew it was safe.”

It wasn’t a complete lie… But if this woman knew Roy had been here, she’d be disapproving and Riza really didn’t want to hear a lecture about fraternising with “the enemy” right now.

The front door opened again and Riza tensed.

“Relax,” Mrs Henderson assured her. “It’s the doctor and the security.”

A gentleman in a white coat entered the house, followed by two men dressed all in black.

“Riza Hawkeye?” the blonde man in all black asked. His hair was long at his fringe but cropped short at the sides. His frame was strong and muscular, the tight black clothing accentuating his build. A brown shoulder holster was strapped to his person, loaded with one handgun while a shotgun was slung casually over his shoulder. He wasn’t afraid to show off his weapons.

The man next to him was rounder in figure, but his arms were massive. His biceps bulged as he crossed his arms over his chest. His ginger hair stuck out brightly against the black, matching his ginger beard. He had a handgun secured into the holster around his waist.

“Havoc and Breda here to assist you, Ma’am,” the blonde announced.

“Nice to meet you,” Riza greeted. As Mrs Henderson escorted her through, she lowered her voice. “You keep the company of mercenaries?”

“Your father assigned a contract to them should he meet his demise. They are tasked with your protection, Miss Riza.”

Riza stopped moving. “What?” She blinked at the housekeeper.

“Your father arranged a security contract with them.”

“We worked with Old Man Hawkeye on a few jobs,” Havoc chipped in. “He asked us to step in whenever you may need us, Ma’am.”

_Why would he…?_

“Okay,” she nodded slowly, still trying to process that her father would do something like that for her.

“So, what do you need?” Havoc grinned.

She shot Mrs Henderson a look. “He will come,” Riza replied grimly.

Mrs Henderson knew who Riza was talking about. Her lips pursed. “That’s a danger to you if you get yourself involved, Miss Riza.”

“Who?” Havoc asked.

“Roy Mustang,” Riza replied.

“Mustang family?”

Riza nodded and Havoc whistled lowly in response.

“What do you need us to do?” Breda asked.

“Tell him…” She didn’t know. _Tell him to come in so he can hold her close, making her forget her worries_. “Tell him I’m in lockdown because of the attack. It’s not a lie.”

The security guard nodded.

“Sit,” Mrs Henderson prompted. She placed her hands on Riza’s shoulders, pressing her into a chair in her living area. Riza winced as her hand bumped the seat of the chair, jostling her injured limb. “That arm needs looked at.”


	7. Chapter 7

Roy had tried to see her. Havoc relayed he’d tried every day for a week. He knew the routine after two days of arguing with Havoc, but on day three he simply stood and stared up at the house. It was like a vigil, Havoc said.

“ _Still won’t let me up?_ ” Roy had asked gruffly.

Havoc shook his head. “ _Still on lockdown, Sir. After that attack, I don’t blame her_.”

Roy had accepted that, watched the house for a few minutes, then left.

Riza hated to do it to him. She despised the idea of turning away her best friend and the man she loved, but it was for his own safety. In an ideal world, she’d welcome him inside with open arms, but this was far from ideal. Within the space of a few months Riza’s life had reformed into something resembling hell.

With the mansion shut down there was little risk to her health, but she still remained in her bedroom for most of the time. It was the only place she felt safe. While recovering during the first week, she’d had ample time to learn about her father’s business. Mrs Henderson was right by her side, explaining everything she needed to know in order to run the Hawkeye business. It was overwhelming. It scrambled Riza’s brain more often than not, but by the end of the third day she’d managed to make some headway with her understanding. Running this thing may end up not being as impossible as she thought.

It didn’t deter her focus, but she was very aware that she was _years_ behind her competitor’s in expertise and knowledge. She had a long way to go, but the crushing weight on her chest was beginning to lessen slightly. It pushed her harder. Determination to stand her ground kept Riza moving forward.

By the start of the second week, she felt comfortable enough to venture out of her room.

At the end of the third, she was back on the grounds of the Hawkeye Mansion, tending to her flowers. With Havoc by her side, of course, as a precaution. Gardening had been her mother’s hobby. She kept the flowers pristine and blooming for months. It had been Riza’s favourite place to relax as a child, because it had been her mother’s. Her and Roy would help dig through the soil, their hands caked in dirt that he often tried to wipe on her clothes or on her bare skin as a joke. More often than not, he would chase her round the flowerbeds as her mother watched on fondly.

The start of the fourth week, though, she had her first visitor.

Tensing as the doorbell rang, she and Mrs Henderson shared a look. Riza knew Mrs Henderson would try to prevent her from answering, because her mouth opened to protest, but Riza was already gone.

Havoc stood at the door, with Detective Mustang behind him.

“Visitor for you, Ma’am,” Havoc announced. Often, he greeted her with a grin and eyes that twinkled with mischief and banter, but there was nothing today. His expression looked slightly grim, but he was still a complete professional.

“You were told not to let any visitors up.” Mrs Henderson snapped angrily as Roy and Riza simply stood and stared at one another.

“It’s all right,” Riza replied, voice distant. She was unable to tear her eyes away from him. Everything came rushing back to her at once. It had been a month since she’d last seen him.

Roy’s expression was hard as he moved his gaze away from Riza. He was obviously displeased, but whether that was about Riza’s past actions or his “warm welcome” at the hands of her housekeeper, Riza wasn’t sure. All was revealed though when their eyes connected once more. His expression softened and it made Riza’s stomach flip pleasantly.

She really wished it wouldn’t.

“Miss Riza, I _must_ insist –” Mrs Henderson piped up desperately, her voice breaking through Riza’s thoughts. With a start, she’d realised just how long she’d been staring.

“Come in,” Riza beckoned, jerking her head and dropping her gaze from Roy’s face.

She was terrified. What would he say? She’d left him. It was a valid excuse, especially in their line of work, but she’d still _left_ , even after he’d vowed to look out for her. “ _What was she supposed to do, though?_ ” a voice in Riza’s mind piped up, arguing her reasons. She was literally in the belly of the beast, the Mustang home. Being a Hawkeye that was close to death sentence under normal circumstances. She was right to leave, but it didn’t make it any easier to do.

“Miss Riza,” Mrs Henderson protested loudly.

“It’s official police business,” the Detective replied, a bite to his tone. Her housekeeper was beginning to irritate Riza too, so she didn’t blame Roy for snapping at her.

“Mrs Henderson?” Riza interrupted calmly. Willing her heart rate to slow, Riza’s expression softened. “Would you mind bringing us some water? We can’t obstruct police business, after all,” she reminded her.

With a quiet _hmph_ , the housekeeper shot a glare at Roy but still walked away.

“Sorry,” Riza apologised as they walked but he never replied. Their journey to Riza’s office was silent. It was uncomfortable. She wanted to say something to break it, but there was nothing she could say.

Once inside the office, Riza pulled a rolling chair over to her desk for her guest. She placed the papers piled on top of the seat onto her desk as Mrs Henderson knocked on the door, signalling the arrival of their water. Once she left, Riza locked the door. She didn’t want them to be interrupted.

Riza knew Roy’s eyes were watching her as she moved around her office. Lifting the stack of papers she’d just moved, she shifted through them for a second before giving up, relocating them to another free chair.

“How are you?” he asked to finally break the silence.

“All right,” she replied carefully.

“How’s the arm?”

“Healing nicely. It didn’t cause too much damage.”

“I’m glad.” He sounded it too. It made Riza’s stomach tense in response.

_Remember why you left him behind._

“Thank you,” she replied politely. Straightening her spine and smoothing out her suit jacket, Riza took a seat behind her desk. Creating a steeple with her hands, she looked at her guest expectantly.

“It’s a look that suits you,” Roy murmured suddenly.

She swallowed. “It’s all for show,” she replied honestly. Roy was the only person she could be truly honest with. “I don’t really know what I’m doing, just bumbling through it, with help from Mrs Henderson.”

“I wasn’t talking about the position.”

Riza glanced up when she paused again. His eyes were dark and watching her.

“What then?” she prompted, wondering where this would go. If he would dare step over that barely present line Riza had tried to draw between them.

“The suit.”

Silence. The tension in the air was thick.

The black suit was one she’d donned in an attempt to try and look more professional than she felt as she waded through the mysterious notes her father had left.

It had taken time, but she’d managed to break his code. Mrs Henderson was baffled, as no one had been able to break it before. _Maybe you’re not as useless as you thought_ , an encouraging voice inside her head whispered.

Meeting Roy’s eyes again Riza felt like she couldn’t breathe. She was trapped, held in place by his eyes which appeared to be burning. If possible, they seemed to have gotten _darker_ –

“To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today, Detective Mustang?”

 _Stop it!_ her brain screamed her. This wasn’t protecting him. He’d started it, but she didn’t need to encourage it. She needed to shut it down.

“Is it wrong of me to say I just wanted to see you?”

What should have made a pleasant feeling blossom inside her chest, Riza stiffened. He was dabbling in a direction he shouldn’t head in. It would only get them hurt, or worse, killed. Riza swallowed thickly.

“Yes, it is,” she whispered, but the regret was clear in her tone.


	8. Chapter 8

Roy’s feet pounded in time with the rain. He was going to be drenched, but he didn’t care. There was more at stake here than him, and he was racing to get the news to her.

The manila folder he gripped tightly was beginning to turn sodden. He cursed his haste because he forgot his jacket as he ran from his apartment. If he’d remembered, he could have shielded it within. The evidence in the folder couldn’t be ruined. Tucking it underneath his arm, Roy pushed himself to move faster.

Although he couldn’t gain access to see Riza, he’d still visited every day. His heart kept him returning every day just so she knew he was there for her and was keeping good on his promise. He meant every word he’d said. Riza _was_ all that mattered to him now and at the drop of a hat he’d do anything she asked. He wouldn’t abandon her, so he kept visiting the front gate to her family home every day.

In addition, his mind had gently prompted that knowing the patterns of the security guards would be helpful. Just in case of an emergency, of course. Once he’d recognised their patterns, on many nights Roy had wanted to sneak up to the balcony outside her bedroom. He just wanted to see her, to make sure she was all right. He missed her dearly. In such a prominent moment as this in the ridiculous Bradley-Mustang-Hawkeye turf war, she needed a friend, an ally, and he wanted to be there for her. However, common sense had ruled out his trespassing activities. He didn’t need to push his luck any more than he had.

The security guards were in their usual places at the Hawkeye Mansion. Using the cover of night, Roy skirted around them to the path that led to the gardens at the back. He bided his time carefully, wishing them impatiently to _hurry up_ and move so he could slip past. This wasn’t his first time sneaking into Riza’s house, but it was the most annoying. He didn’t have time to waste, but it felt like the guards were taking hours to move position, and not the minute or so as they changed direction to patrol.

Slinking up to the old oak by Riza’s window, he held the folder in his teeth. It was wet, but it was still salvageable, however, what was a set of bite marks at this point? It wasn’t like the police would be getting their hands on this file. It was his mother who’d come through for him for Riza’s sake, and Roy would never forget that, despite his wish to distance himself from the family.

That plan had all gone to pot though, this morning, because barely half an hour after the start of his shift, his captain entered Roy’s office and told him to pack his things. Roy didn’t fight it, expecting as much at one point or another. He watched Captain Hakuro silently as his men entered Roy’s office and confiscated his computer. Hakuro regarded him quietly too, waiting for the younger man to make his move.

“May I ask what this is about, Captain?” Roy asked politely. His voice was controlled. It gave nothing away.

He didn’t get a decent answer.

“Pack your things and get out.” Hakuro turned on his heel and left.

 _That_ was interesting. Just to piss his former Captain off, Roy could testify against it and claim unfair dismissal, but he had work to do first. Calmly, he removed his things from his desk and slipped the files he needed into the box he carried.

That was that.

He was the only cop not to be bought by any of the families, and proud of it. He’d gotten a hard time because of it, but he wasn’t a detective to make friends. He was there to make a difference. Fight the system within. And he had. Three high ranking officers were in prison because of him, but it wouldn’t surprise Roy if they were free within the week, now he was gone. In fact, Roy was surprised it had taken them this long to pull a stunt like this. The Bradley family were powerful, but they were a bit slow.

None of that mattered now. What mattered, was in the envelope between his teeth, and he had to get it to Riza.

She had to know the truth.

* * *

Riza slid her hand slowly underneath her pillow to grasp the gun resting there. Straightening her spine, she saw a dark figure pass by the sheer curtains by her window, then pause at the door handle. As they tried to open it, she flicked the safety off and lifted the weapon, training it on the chest of the shadow.

The lights were off in her room, so her approach was a mystery to the intruder. With her heart hammering in her chest, Riza unlocked the door silently and wrenched it open, thrusting the gun forward so it hit her assailant’s forehead –

A very wet Roy blinked back at her, surprised.

Riza’s mouth parted in her shock. “ _Roy?_ ”

A wet hand was pressed to over Riza’s mouth to silence her as she was forced to step back into her room. An indignant cry crept up her throat and burst forth from behind his palm.

“Shh,” he urged, eyes flicking around the room as he knocked the door behind him closed with his foot. He was _soaked_. Why was he so wet? Water droplets trailed down the skin of his face, thanks to the state of his hair. Most of the strands lay limp, stuck to his head, while a few others by his fringe were swiped to the side, like he’d hurriedly tried to move them out of the way. And had he run here? His chest heaved as he tried to breathe, and she could feel his fingers trembling against her skin. Glancing at his arms, she saw them shake. _Was that a leaf in his hair?_ He’d climbed the tree, Riza realised. He hadn’t done that in years.

“Where is everyone inside your house?” he asked lowly.

“ _What_?” she tried to ask, but it was muffled behind his hand. He got the gist of her question though.

“Where are they?” he urged, his tone impatient as his eyes searched hers. Slowly, after a moment’s pause, his hand slowly lowered from her face.

“Mrs Henderson has retired for the night and the security is around the property.”

“Good.”

Roy let her go and strode towards her bedroom door. He locked it, turning the key before pocketing it. Riza gripped her gun tighter.

“What’s happening, Roy?” she asked slowly. Her eyes watched him closely as he moved.

Turning in place, his face was grim. “I know who killed your father.”

Behind him, there was a quiet metallic sound. Roy spun and backed up, coming to a stop right beside her. They shared a look as a key unlocked the door, and Riza lifted her gun to train it on the door. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for whoever walked through that door.


	9. Chapter 9

Riza saw Roy’s body tense out the corner of her eye. “You…” Roy muttered. It sounded like he didn’t quite believe who he was seeing.

The gun cocked in Mrs Henderson’s hands and Roy shifted in front of Riza. She lost her balance as he pushed her behind him.

What… What was happening?

“You need to leave Miss Riza alone,” Mrs Henderson ordered. Her expression was calm as she took two steps further into the room, her gun trained on Roy. It held steady, aimed at his chest. There was determination on her face. It held intent to kill.

Roy grabbed Riza’s hand tightly and took a step backwards, prompting Riza to automatically step back with him. She was too shocked to do it herself.

Wait… What was going on?

“I’m here to warn her,” Roy replied. He gave her hand a squeeze. “I know what you did.”

“It was for her own good.”

“Her own good?” Roy scoffed. “And how is getting her father killed “for her own good”?”

Riza froze. The grip on her gun tightened. She squeezed the metal, thankful for the heavy steel on her palm. Jolting back into the present, she focussed on the conversation, dismissing her momentary shock.

“What did you say?” Riza asked calmly.

The entire world appeared to be silent. The only noise was the increased sound of the rain hitting off the glass outside. It became louder and louder, just like the blood thumping in Riza’s ears.

“Mrs Henderson killed your father.”

Riza’s housekeeper, her _friend_ , didn’t even twitch. Instead she tightened her grip on the gun she held.

“Why?”

That one word was whispered into the quiet room. As the rain pounded outside it matched the sound of the thoughts racing in Riza’s head. She’d trusted this woman. Mrs Henderson had been Riza’s closest confidant throughout this whole mess. She’d help rebuild the Hawkeye business after it had been unfairly thrust upon Riza from outside circumstances.

_Why would she kill her father?_

“To keep you safe,” Mrs Henderson replied.

“ _What_?” Riza exploded. She took a step forward, towards her old friend.

“He was cruel to you, Miss Riza. You deserved better –”

“So you had him _killed_?” Her shout carried the length of the room, causing silence to descend once more. A hand was placed upon Riza’s shoulder and it grounded her, just like he’d always done.

“Mrs Henderson is also part of the Bradley family,” Roy murmured lowly to her.

Riza tensed.

Her housekeeper twitched and shifted her aim. Riza had stepped forward in her anger, putting herself unintentionally between Roy and the woman she’d once trusted.

“Is this true?” Riza asked lowly. Her tone was dangerous, and Mrs Henderson appeared to notice. Riza watched as she swallowed, shifting her grip.

“Partly, yes,” she whispered.

Her betrayal stung. It cut deep. After her father’s death it felt like she finally had a neutral friend, someone she could trust and depend on… And she was working for the _Bradley family_? The people who wanted Riza dead?

“Why haven’t you finished the job already then?” Riza asked coldly. She had to know her reasons. Why string Riza and her father along for years? Why help her all this time to rebuild the Hawkeye Family name if she was part of the Bradley Family? “Why help me?”

“I was tasked to protect you, Miss Riza, and that’s precisely what I’m doing.”

“By killing my father? My only support?”

“It was a hit gone wrong,” Mrs Henderson swallowed. “I tried to get the attacker from the Bradley family, but your father stepped in the way.” Tears welled in Mrs Henderson’s eyes. “He did it to protect me. I couldn’t feel bad for him though because I watched how he left you alone, how he barely spoke to you, his _own child_. He abandoned you, and as he died, I couldn’t bring myself to mind too much.”

Her confession rattled Riza to her core. She took a step back, drawing Roy with her. As they shifted, Mrs Henderson gasped a breath and retained her weapon on Roy’s chest.

“And now he’s threatening your life once more,” she added with a finality in her voice. Mrs Henderson’s eyes were wet. As she stared at Roy, her features calmed, and her weapon steadied.

“You dare to kill a civilian?” Riza growled, pulling Roy behind her body and putting herself in the way. If Mrs Henderson truly wished to protect her, she wouldn’t fire at Riza.

“He’s not –”

“He’s not been in this game for years,” Riza cut in. “He’s a civilian. A _detective_. You dare kill one of the police force?”

“He owes no alliance to us,” Mrs Henderson replied. “And he will only get you killed,” she added firmly.

“So will you,” Riza shot back.

“I would never hurt you –”

“You will if you kill him. You’d be taking my best friend away from me.” Roy’s hand slipped into Riza’s and she took a deep breath, drawing on strength from him.

“We need to go.” Roy’s head dipped, keeping his voice low as he squeezed her hand. He was right. She needed to get him out of here so Mrs Henderson couldn’t hurt him.

“You’re not leaving,” Mrs Henderson replied as her voice shook. Her hand followed suit. “It would do you the world of good in the long run, Miss Riza,” she whispered. Riza’s eyes widened when she realised what her former friend meant.

Roy stepped in front of Riza in a flash. Again, she was knocked off balance as Mrs Henderson prepared to shoot –

Riza’s bedroom door creaked open further and Mrs Henderson froze at the sound of a shotgun cocking. Riza’s stomach fell when she saw Havoc standing the doorway, an unlit cigarette perched between his lips, and aiming his gun very casually into the room.

“What’s going on here then?” he drawled, tucking the cigarette behind his ear.

That was when Riza realised Roy’s position. He was in front of her, blocking her from Mrs Henderson’s view. He couldn’t shield her. It was _him_ Mrs Henderson wanted to hurt.

Nobody moved after Havoc’s question. The tension was so thick, it felt like Riza couldn’t breathe. Was Havoc on her side? Was he on _any_ side, or would he go to the highest bidder? She didn’t know. Uncertainty settled deep within her bones, restricting Riza’s moves completely. One wrong shift, one wrong noise, could set her old housekeeper off, making her fire. She could kill Roy right now if she wanted to.

 _That couldn’t happen_.


	10. Chapter 10

“Are these people bothering you, Ma’am?” Havoc asked. Shifting her gaze, Riza saw he was speaking directly to her.

“This man is part of the Mustang family,” Mrs Henderson replied before Riza could open her mouth. “He has trespassed on this family’s property. _He_ is part of a group who wish to cause Miss Riza harm –”

Havoc shook his head. “I wasn’t asking you.” He cocked his head, lifting an eyebrow towards Riza expectantly, waiting for an answer.

“But –” Mrs Henderson protested further.

“I heard enough from you as I was walked up,” Havoc interrupted. “You trying to kill her man?” There was an edge to his voice. An outrage.

Mrs Henderson shook her head. “ _He’s_ only going to get _her_ killed –”

“From where I’m standing, it looks the opposite. You kill her man and she’s not going to be best pleased, Henderson. Put the gun down.” Havoc extended his shotgun, so it pressed against Mrs Henderson’s back.

Despite her betrayal, Riza felt her heart rise in her throat. Mrs Henderson had been with the family for years. She’d practically raised Riza, and after her mother died, was the only maternal figure she’d known in her adult years. She still didn’t want her to be killed.

It felt like an exceptionally long time before anyone moved. Finally, Mrs Henderson lowered her weapon.

“There we go,” Havoc stated softly.

As Mrs Henderson’s gun reached her side, Havoc snatched the gun from her unresisting hands. He tucked it in the waistband of his trousers. “Come with me, Henderson. We’re all going to have a little chat.”

* * *

“How are you doing?” Roy asked quietly.

“I don’t know,” Riza replied truthfully.

She didn’t. Confused, numb, betrayed… They all swirled around inside her head too quickly to be able to grasp one.

The two of them were sitting her the living area. The three had escorted Mrs Henderson into a spare room Riza had yet to get round to organising into something that benefited her. There was old furniture left lying around, so they’d left the former housekeeper in there and locked the door so they could regroup. Havoc remained with her as a guard, which he volunteered for. Riza had every intention of talking to her, but she would do it alone, or with Havoc. She’d permitted Roy to listen outside the door, but she wouldn’t put them both in the same room. Not after how Mrs Henderson had treated him beforehand.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She smiled at him tiredly. The offer was much appreciated, but time wasn’t a luxury they had right now. This hiatus she’d taken would only last half an hour maximum, just so she could process what had happened and collect her thoughts.

“Later,” she promised with a shake of her head. “We need to get through this first.”

Roy nodded.

In their quiet moment of decompressing, she’d noticed how adorable he looked. He’d been truly soaked when he arrived and unfortunately, Riza didn’t have much to offer in the way of a change of clothes. She considered her father’s clothes, but doubted he’d want to wear them. She did offer, but Roy politely declined. Riza didn’t blame him. Instead, she’d given him two towels. His hair stuck up on end as he’d rubbed it dry with the towel, then had let it rest over his shoulders to catch any stray droplets of water. Another towel was wrapped around his frame, but he’d insisted his trousers were all right, and that he didn’t need another one.

He caught her staring for longer than was necessary, and his expression softened. He gave her hand a quick squeeze, before bringing it up to his lips to kiss the back of her hand.

“You can do this,” he encouraged.

Riza was glad he hadn’t fought her on keeping him out of their makeshift interrogation room. Not that she expected him too, but she could only deal with one headache at a time. It was the smart move and Mrs Henderson’s motives were about protecting Riza, not harming her. She knew she’d be safe. Roy on the other hand, wouldn’t.

Entering the room, Riza’s stomach tensed when she laid eyes on her former housekeeper. _She works for the Bradleys. Remember that_. It was hard to dismiss her completely, though. Years and years of mentoring and raising her couldn’t be abandoned with one thought. _Perhaps that’s why this hurts so much_ , Riza thought.

“Why?” was all Riza asked.

“I’m doing it to _protect_ you, Miss Riza. _Please_ , believe me on that.” She’d strained forward in her chair and Havoc cocked his shotgun behind Riza, moving so he could grip it in both hands. It was a reminder to the housekeeper that she should stay exactly where she was.

“I don’t need protecting from him. I never did.”

“He’s a _Mustang_ ,” she replied, her tone turning harsh. “All they’ve ever done is betray your family –”

“So he’s guilty by association?”

“Yes!”

“Then, by your logic, so are you.”

Mrs Henderson paused. “What?” she stammered.

“You work for the Bradley Family, do you not?”

“I… I _did_ –”

“Then you’ve signed your own fate,” Riza replied coldly.

“Now, wait just a second, I _used_ to be –”

“Roy _used_ to be part of the Mustang Family. He left that life behind and joined the police force, just like you apparently left the Bradley Family behind. If you condemn him as guilty, then you condemn yourself too.”

“Miss Riza,” she pleaded. “ _Please_ –”

“I have one more question for you.” She took a deep breath to steel her nerves. “Do you know who killed my father?”

Silence reigned for longer than Riza was comfortable with.

“I do.”

“ _Who_?” Riza demanded.

“It was the Bradleys,” Mrs Henderson whispered. “The same man who killed your mother.”

A bubbling heat was slowly beginning to make its way through Riza’s veins. It was a fire that could not be quashed by this woman’s answers. They would only feed it. Fury was its name, and it was not holding back.

“Did you tell the murderer where they were?” More silence. “Did you?” Riza prompted harshly, her anger finally coming forth and into her tone as she growled at her former friend.

“I didn’t tell him anything,” Mrs Henderson whispered.

“Please do remember that I have a file in my possession, Mrs Henderson, that names and shames those who were involved.” She hadn’t brought herself to look through it yet, but Roy had informed Riza what he’d brought. Anything Mrs Henderson said today would be cross referenced in that file to determine if she was lying or not. Not that it mattered, in the grand scheme of things, but Riza wanted to know if she’d tell her the truth. “I can easily verify if you’re lying.”

“I didn’t tell him,” she whispered. “Not for your mother.”

“And my father?” The temperature in the room seemed to have dropped, but Riza was searing hot with anger.

“Yes.”

Havoc gripped her elbow as she took a step forward. Her fists were clenched, ready to rise.

“She’s not worth it, Ma’am,” he murmured lowly. Riza tried to jerk away from his hold but it was like a vice. In hindsight, she was glad he had. She didn’t want to waste time or energy on someone who would betray her like this, but the furious beast inside of her didn’t want to be squashed so easily.

“You said you were doing it to protect me,” Riza stated lowly. “Your method of protecting me was trying to take away everything I held dear.”

“You father abandoned you!” Mrs Henderson cried. “Neglected you! He wasn’t fit to look after you –”

“That wasn’t for you to decide,” Riza hissed. “You still helped to take my last remaining family member away from me. _You_ had a hand in that. You opened up the possibility that I could be taken out by the rival families by making me vulnerable, thrusting me into a position of power that I _never_ wanted, and you were well aware of that.”

Havoc’s fingers tightened on her elbow. She was _so_ close to launching herself at the old woman. She was too angry. She needed out. She needed away from her.

“I won’t have you in this house any longer,” Riza stated. Betrayal burned and helped stoke the fire inside her chest. “You are not permitted to set foot on its grounds, and your ties with the Hawkeye Family have been cut.” She swallowed past the lump in her throat. “You are now my enemy.”

Riza walked out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

“What are you thinking about?”

Roy’s hand felt heavenly as it caressed the bare skin of her upper arm. She shivered in response but didn’t uncurl herself from her arm’s tight hold. Hugging her knees close as she lay on the mattress, she tried to rid herself of even more uncertainty and anxiety that had piled upon her since Mrs Henderson showed her true colours. In this bed with Roy, in this room, she was safe. It was her haven. There was no space for her worries here, and yet, they continued to plague her.

Bringing Roy into her bed was more than welcome. It was stupid. It was careless. However, in a moment of weakness, she _wanted_ to be young and naïve once more. Too much had happened in the last few hours for her not to accept the care and comfort he’d never failed to show her.

“Everything,” Riza admitted.

“Anything I can do to help?” he offered.

Riza shrugged helplessly. “I don’t know,” she whispered.

“That’s okay,” he replied kindly. A kiss was pressed to her bare shoulder. “Just let me know when you do.”

Her eyes fluttered closed. The idea he’d proposed of running away together toyed with temptation in the forefront of her mind. It would save her heartache. It would save her the stress and betrayal she was experiencing now. However, Riza wasn’t one to run away from her problems, no matter how much they overwhelmed her. Anyway, if she did agree, they would be hunted down wherever they went. No, wherever _she_ went. Roy would be guilty by association.

Her head shifted, angling it so she could speak easier. Once she opened her mouth to speak, her speech caught in her throat. Roy’s hand moved lazily to her back. He drew patterns against it lightly with the backs of his knuckles. His touch was gentle and caring.

She was frozen ion place.

His fingers danced over her back. Unafraid. Undeterred.

He knew about the scars there. He was the only one living who did.

They were the result of a hit gone wrong in her younger years. Someone from the Bradley Family had tried to burn down their house. Roy had sneaked into her bedroom one night. The two were quietly playing together when a Molotov cocktail exploded in the middle of her old bedroom. Glass shattered everywhere, cutting into the skin of her back, slicing through her t-shirt, as fire caught on eagerly to anything that burned. Roy had hugged her close – he had matching marks on the backs of his hands, but they’d faded more than hers, Riza had noticed. He’d dragged her from the room as she bled and cried. Her mother had bundled her into her arms tightly, carrying her into her parent’s bedroom while Roy held her hand tightly.

A few months after that resulted in her mother’s death, and she never saw Roy for a long time after that.

“I was just thinking…” Riza ventured.

“Yes?”

“When my mother died…” She had to pause to swallow the lump in her throat. “And they kept us apart, did your mother ever threaten my life?”

“Not her,” he shook his head. “In fact, I don’t really remember what she said about it. I remember her being incredibly quiet as the news dropped. It was unnerving. But it was one of her Lieutenants that threatened me while I was alone. I was young and scared, so did it just in case, but I had always hated him.”

Riza curled further in on herself. “I thought that might have happened.”

“Not that it kept me far.”

“That was horrible,” she admitted. “Going from seeing you every day to not seeing you for years.”

“I know,” he murmured. “Not much could ever keep me away from you, though.”

“I thought you had to be the objective party?” she teased lightly, calling back to their conversation while he was interviewing her about her father. It felt like a lifetime ago.

“Recently, I decided I didn’t want to anymore,” he replied. His hand ran from her shoulder, down to her elbow. Then, it slowly made its way back up, his fingers tickling her skin. “Not if it meant expelling you from my life.”

She should have been jumping for joy, but her future was still uncertain, especially now her mentor was out of her life. “You should want to stay away,” Riza whispered. “It’s for you own good.”

“My own good is being by your side.”

“Why?” She was both curious why he was so stubborn and why he seemed to think this was the best course of action.

“Because when I’m not, I worry about you constantly. Always have. I don’t intend to insinuate that you need protecting,” he shook his head. “You’re more than capable. However, I do love you, and I worry about you regardless. I want you to be happy, and I want to ease your struggles.” Another kiss was placed against her bare shoulder as his lips travelled up to her neck. “I want to help make you happy, Riza. I would marry you today, if I could, and if you wanted to.”

She froze.

A kiss was pressed to the skin underneath her ear and Riza shivered. “All I’ve _ever_ wanted was to be a part of your life. And damn all those who have kept us apart.”

Riza loosed the grip on her knees and rolled over slowly. She almost gasped at the love and care she witnessed with his eyes.

“You’d be tangling yourself up with this life again, though,” she breathed.

“I don’t care.” A kiss was pressed to her cheek.

“I dragged you back into this,” Riza sniffed. Even as she faced him, her shoulders rounded and Riza curled in on herself further. “I promised myself I wouldn’t.”

“I was already back in it,” Roy replied gently. He’d pushed himself up onto an elbow, looking down at her face. A hand came to rest upon her cheek gently. His thumb stroked the skin of her face.

She shook her head. “You weren’t –” she whispered.

“I was. I was fired.”

She paused. “What?” she asked, glancing up at him.

“Hakuro, my CO, works for the Bradleys. Apparently, I was deemed “unfit for work”.” Roy snorted. “They fired me the day I came to see you.”

“Why?” Riza asked, outraged. She pushed herself to a sitting position.

“Because I wouldn’t let the Bradleys buy me? Because I’m a Mustang? Because I was trying to help you?” That last part made Riza swallow thickly. “It could be any of the three, or all of them combined,” he shrugged.

“That’s not fair on you,” she frowned.

“Like I said, I don’t care. Not if that’s their attitude. I tried my best and got paid in dirt. I’ve got bigger things to worry about right now than fighting a losing battle of injustice. That can come later. You need me first.” His eyes were determined and unafraid. Riza could only wish she could drum up the same sentiment as him.

It felt like life was pulling her in two different directions. Keep Roy safe and keep him away, or embrace the love, comfort, and support he offered her unconditionally. She was stuck completely, unsure what to do. Apparently, it showed on her face.

“What do you want, Riza?” Roy asked suddenly. It broke her from her thoughts. His hand gripped hers tightly in the space between their bodies.

“What?”

“What do you want to do?” he asked simply. “I get the feeling duty has won out more than once,” he added. “But _you_ deserve to be in control of your own life.”

“I want you to be safe,” she whispered.

“We can do that. Together.” His tone was determined. That familiar, confident smirk on his face. It jolted Riza back to their childhood when that look wasn’t far from his face as he tried to show off for her. “We can watch each other’s backs.”

“But what if I’m not good enough?” It was a fear she’d always held within her heart. Not that she didn’t think she was capable, but because she feared he would be used against her through methods beyond her control.

“There’s no one I trust more in life than you.”

“No,” she shook her head. “What if you get used against me? Because of who I am?”

“I’ve been used against my mother countless times. It’s a risk of carrying this name. But what if…” Roy trailed off and it caused Riza to glance at him, to see what he was thinking.

“What?”

“What if we combined both families?”

“How?” Her brow furrowed, trying to determine what he meant.

“What if we got married?”

Time seemed to stand still completely. Riza couldn’t move or breathe. Her heart screamed this was what she wanted but her mind held her back.

“I – I don’t know,” she stammered.

“Okay…” Roy trailed off and she cringed, thinking she’d offended him. She didn’t want him to withdraw his offer no matter how loud the voice in her head protested it. “Well, let’s start with something simpler. What do you want, Riza?” he asked. “What do _you_ want to do? Where do you want to go?” His question was soft. The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. His love poured out of his eyes, shrouding her in a warm blanket that made her the happiest she’d felt in a long time.

In that moment, Riza knew her answer.

“Anywhere you are,” was her quiet, truthful reply.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Family Turf War in Central Ends Abruptly_ **

_The Hawkeye Family and the Mustang Family are no longer at war_

_At the beginning of the week, the Mustang Family and the Hawkeye Family joined together as one unit, sparked by the marriage of two key players in each. Riza Hawkeye, the current head of the Hawkeye Family, married the son of the prolific Madame Mustang, Roy Mustang. In a small ceremony they became husband and wife, both parties maintaining their pre-marital names in order to ensure the bond between the two families remained strong._

_This is just the beginning of things taking a turn in the turf war our city has seen for the last four decades. Berthold Hawkeye, the former patriarch of the Hawkeye family, was murdered in his home a few months ago. Therefore, Riza Hawkeye was thrust to the forefront of the Family, and given the title of the Hawkeye Family Matriarch. Roy Mustang had previously distanced himself from the family business but was unfairly dismissed by those in charge of the police force._

_This story is still developing however this writer does hope this sparks the end of the conflict between multiple families within Central. More updates will come soon._

Chris Mustang closed the paper. She’d read enough. A smirk played its way onto her lips. Pulling the cigarette from her mouth, she blew the smoke from her mouth thoughtfully.

“I’m proud of those kids,” she mused to herself. Then, Chris snorted. “Despite everything.”

A knock on the door disturbed her quiet moment.

“Madame Mustang?” a female voice called through the door.

“Yes, Vanessa?”

“Roy’s here to see you.”

 _Oh, was he now?_ This was a surprise. He had cut ties with her altogether, and Chris was glad. It had hurt to see her son leave with such a heavy heart, but if he was gone, he was no longer tied to the family and its doings. He could be happy if he chose to be, and that was all Chris wanted for him.

Her son entered the room, followed by Chris’ former rival, Riza Hawkeye.

“Good afternoon, Madame,” he greeted formally, his new wife offering her the same sentiment.

Taking a look at them both now, together in every sense of the word, they were _powerful_. They were equals, despite Riza being the head of the Hawkeye family and Roy marrying into it. His son stood before her, his expression daring her to make a comment of their nuptials. Not that Chris would, of course, so long as Roy was happy. Beside him, Riza looked guarded and ready to defend herself if need be.

Chris had been touched to learn Roy would keep his family’s name but didn’t have to wonder too much why he’d done so. It was strategic and that was obvious. It tied both families together. If one made a move on the other, there would be an uproar, a scandal. Chris’ Lieutenants were less than impressed, but Chris didn’t care. Her son’s happiness took priority over everything.

“Is this business, then?” Chris asked, lifting an eyebrow to question them.

Roy shook his head. “No. We came to see my mother.”

Chris eyed Riza carefully. She was still guarded, and that was understandable. Chris knew their future and their relationship would depend on how this meeting went. The matriarch thought it had been enough when she extended Riza the courtesy of staying in her home that time she was injured by the Bradleys, but in a way, Chris wasn’t surprised. Riza Hawkeye was always a smart woman and wouldn’t blame her from being cautious. In fact, Chris encouraged it. But of course, this meeting would define how they went forward.

“Come in,” she greeted. “Take a seat,” she gestured towards the seats by the fire in her office, standing and moving from the chair behind her desk.

All Chris wanted was for her son to be happy. Chris didn’t care about much else. If it meant welcoming Riza Hawkeye, a former rival into her home, then Chris would do it wholeheartedly. Her son had made his decision, and so had Riza. It was smart as hell. It forced the Mustang’s Family’s hand into an alliance.

“Welcome,” she smiled at them both, stubbing out her cigarette. “And congratulations.”

Roy thanked her while Riza relaxed slightly by his side.

“To your happiness and your future,” Chris toasted, lifting a glass of whisky she’d poured and offering it to Riza Hawkeye. She did the same with another, handing it to her son. “May this be the start of a long, prosperous, and peaceful alliance between us both,” she added, shooting them both a pointed look. As their glasses clinked together, Chris Mustang found herself suddenly excited to see what their partnership would bring.

“Thank you, Madame,” Riza replied politely.

“Please, call me Chris.”

Riza blinked at her for a second but recovered immediately. “Of course, Chris.”

“I won’t have my daughter-in-law refer to me so formally. That ain’t right in my book.”

They were both watching her carefully, no doubt expecting something to be amiss given her and the Hawkeye Family’s history. _They’re going to have a hell of a long wait_ , Chris thought.

“Welcome to the family, Riza.” Chris placed her glass down on the table before the three of them. “And I’m happy for you both. Truly. Your happiness has always been what mattered to me,” she added, turning to face her son.

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly, a smile playing on his lips.

“And you, Riza.” She turned to look at Chris expectantly, but there was still a defensive air to her expression. “Take care of him, all right? There’s nothing that can tear you two apart. I’ve known that for years. But I must say, it took you both long enough,” she snorted.

“I… I did sneak out once or twice,” Roy admitted sheepishly.

“Once or twice?” Chris chuckled. “You’re not as sneaky as you think you are, Roy Boy,” she laughed. “You didn’t move like a cat, more like a dog that doesn’t know its own weight,” she laughed. “And look who raised you, boy. Do you honestly think I wouldn’t know what you were up to?”

“And you didn’t stop it?” Riza asked, curious.

Chris shook her head. “I had no reason to. It made my son happy. I couldn’t voice my thoughts openly of course, due to the nature of our business and the already fragile, and almost shattered, relationship with your father,” she nodded to Riza. “So, I turned a blind eye and dismissed my Lieutenants claims that you were going to see Riza. Something along the lines of “ _no son of mine would do such a thing_ ”,” she shrugged.

“Will they fight it now?” Roy asked carefully.

“If they fight me on it, they’re out,” Chris said firmly. “You’re family now,” Chris stated, meeting Riza’s gaze. “And no one threatens my family.”

The room was quiet as Riza nodded and turned her gaze to her lap, no doubt processing what Chris had said. With one look, Roy reached over and grasped his wife’s hand, offering her a smile when Riza lifted her head.

They were both so happy…

Chris would fight tooth and nail to ensure they stayed that way. They both deserved it after the hell their parents had put them through growing up. Like Riza had said, _we were children. We shouldn’t have been a part of your games. You expected too much from an innocent child._ They were both the products of what their parents had done, and they’d had enough. They’d taken matters into their own hands.

Chris was immensely proud of them and would support their decision no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read this <3 its been a joy to write and has been a really nice comfort fic for me rn
> 
> to those who left a comment they've brightened up my days
> 
> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
